Ouran High School Ghost Hunt!
by j57b48
Summary: A somewhat random crossover of Ghost Hunt and Ouran. Basically, the SPR team is called in to investigate at Ouran High School :D
1. Chapter 1

Mai Taniyama idly flipped through the pages of a magazine, while lounging on the couch at Shibuya Psychic Research. Technically, she should have been doing research or reviewing records, but she decided to leave those mundane tasks to Naru. He seemed to enjoy stuff like that anyway. If he wasn't working on a case, he almost always had his nose in some book on 'exploring the phenomenon of psychokinesis' or 'extrasensory experiences in a quantum reality' or some other book with a fancy title!

_Maybe I should actually do something productive, _Mai thought guiltily. She glanced around the room and located the tea pot.

"That's what I'll do," she said aloud, "I'll make Naru some tea!"

But it was then that Mai noticed the last page she had flipped to in the magazine. It was an article titled 'Ten Ways to Make a Guy Like You.'

_The tea can wait, _she thought as she eagerly began poring over the article.

"Tip Number One," she read out loud, "It is important that you act as your genuine self. You must be confident of your overall self-image. Never try to pretend to be someone else just to impress a guy. This simply reflects low self-esteem and insecurity."

_Okay, _Mai thought, _I always stay true to myself and tell people exactly how I feel. I think I've got this one covered. _

"Tip Number Two," she continued reading the article, "Appreciate a guy. You must try to be vocal about giving guys a compliment. You can either do this in a straightforward or playful manner."

_I don't think Naru needs anyone to give him compliments. He thinks pretty highly of himself already..._

"Tip Three: Produce a positive vibe. When you are a happy person, it is easy to spread that happiness onto the people around you. If you can do this to a guy, he will want to be around you more often."

_I'm a happy person... most of the time... It's just so hard to stay positive around Naru when he's so condescending and full of himself! _

"Tip Four: Laugh at his jokes. Having a sense of humor and learning how to laugh together ensures that you both are able to appreciate the brighter side of life and take things lightly."

_Yeah right! Naru doesn't exactly make very many jokes... He barely even smiles!_

"Tip Five: Make eye contact. Your eyes can say a lot. Exchanging meaningful glances are one of the most effective ways to lure a guy towards you... I wonder if these tips actually work! Maybe if I try some of them on Naru he'll finally -"

"Mai, what are you doing?"

Mai looked up to see Naru standing in the doorway. She let out a loud shriek and jumped off of the couch, throwing her magazine in the air. _How much of that did he hear? _Mai wondered, her cheeks beginning to burn.

Naru gave her a quizzical look. "Is something wrong, Mai?"

"Oh no!" Mai exclaimed, "Everything's fine! You just startled me, that's all!"

"Well stop fooling around then," Naru said flatly, "We have a client."

He stepped aside to reveal one of the most handsome boys Mai had ever seen. He had golden hair and stunning violet eyes that matched his school jacket. He couldn't have been much older than Mai. His smile made Mai's heart flutter in her chest, and his skin appeared almost iridescent, as if he were sparkling in the sunlight shining in from the open window.

He swept his bangs dramatically to one side and made his way into the room. He looked over at Mai, who was noticeably gawking at him, and she felt her face turn red.

"Oh, uh, h-hello," she stammered, "W-welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research!"

"Thank you," he said smoothly. He drifted casually over to Mai and presented her with a single rose. "And what might your name be, my beautiful princess?"

"M-mai," she said breathlessly, accepting the rose.

"What a pretty name," he said.

Mai stood there mesmerized, her eyes transfixed on his face.

"Ahem." Naru cleared his throat loudly, breaking Mai's trance. "Excuse me, sir. You said you had a case to discuss?"

"Oh yes, of course!" He cried, "Forgive me!" He kissed Mai's hand, and took a seat on the couch across from Naru. "My name is Tamaki Suoh," he began, "And I'm here on behalf of the Ouran High School Host Club. We'd like to request your assistance!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this place is really fancy!" Mai stared up at the Ouran Academy. It was a beautiful, extravagant building and Mai could hardly believe it was a school. She and Naru had just arrived and were busy unpacking the equipment.

"Mai, why don't you stop gawking, and make yourself useful," Naru said, piling up a series of cameras and books in her arms. "Take these to Music Room #3."

Mai was about to mutter a resentful comment about always having to carry things, when she remembered the article she had read earlier. _Produce a positive vibe. _

"Sure thing," she said, smiling brightly. But Naru was already unloading more equipment, his back turned to Mai. She sighed and sulked off towards the school.

As she entered the building, she was taken aback by how magnificent and grand it was. She made her way up the marble staircase, and down a wide corridor. She stopped for a moment to admire the view from a large window overlooking the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly on the neatly trimmed hedges and a large, clear pond below.

_How could anything bad happen at this place?_ She wondered. She continued down the hall and thought back to their first meeting with Tamaki…

"It all started a few weeks ago," he had explained to them while sipping a cup of tea. "At first it seemed like nothing – some flickering lights, creaking noises, and so on. We assumed it was just faulty wiring or something like that. But then things started to get worse. We would hear strange voices and laughter when no one but us were in the room, and things would start to rattle and move on their own."

He set the cup down on the table, using his pinky finger as a cushion. Mai saw the fear in his eyes, and knew that it must be serious. "Just a few days ago, we were sitting in the music room where we do our hosting, and out of nowhere a series of bloody handprints showed up on the walls! We were all very frightened by this, so when I heard about Shibuya Psychic Research from one of our guests, I thought I would contact you to see if you might help."

And that was that. They had a new case…

Mai finally reached the music room. The door was slightly ajar. She wasn't sure whether she should knock or just go in. Since her arms were full of equipment, she decided knocking was out of the question. Using her foot, she pushed open the door.

She was immediately taken aback by the powerful aroma of flowers and bright lights and mist swirling around her. For an instant she didn't know where she was. There were trees and strange plants and an array of colorful flowers covering the entire room. Mai momentarily thought she was in a rainforest.

And that's when she saw them. Out of the mist came seven of the most handsome boys she had ever seen. "Welcome," they chimed in unison.

"Is… Is this the, uh, host club?" Mai managed to say.

"Yes, it is," said a tall redhead, appearing at her side.

"Looks like we have ourselves a first time guest," said another boy, suddenly at her other side. He too was a tall redhead. Mai was seeing double. They were identical twins!

They wrapped their arms around her waist and led her into the room.

Just then Tamaki hurled himself at them, sending the twins flying to the floor. "You get your dirty paws off of Mai, you perverts!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"You know her, Tama-chan?" A very short, blonde boy caring a stuffed rabbit stepped forward.

"Yes, Honey-senpai," Tamaki said to him, "This is Mai. She is from Shibuya Psychic Research."

A dark haired boy with glasses scribbled something into a notebook. "We've been expecting you," he said. "I suppose I should introduce you to the members of our Host Club. I am Kyoya Ootori. You've already met Tamaki." He then motioned to the twins who were getting up off the floor. "Those are the Hitachiin twins – Hikaru and Kaoru. And that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"But you can call me Honey!" The short blonde boy chimed in. "And that's Takashi!" He pointed to a very tall, dark haired boy. "Most people call him Mori. And this is Usa-chan!" He proudly held out his stuffed rabbit.

"He's very cute," Mai laughed. "But, um, aren't you a little… young to be a host?"

"Don't be fooled by his height," Said another boy, "He's actually a third-year."

"No way!" Mai exclaimed.

"It's true," he laughed. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Mai said. There was something odd about this boy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I believe Tamaki has already explained the nature of our case to you," Kyoya said.

"Yes," Mai replied. "He said you've experienced some strange disturbances."

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately this ghost, or whatever it may be, has been scaring off many of our guests." He consulted his notebook and frowned. "This has significantly decreased our profits. The club is losing money."

Mai heard Haruhi sigh. "It's not entirely about the money. We're also concerned about the safety of our guests."

_What a gentleman, _Mai thought. "We'll do everything we can to help you," she declared. "I'll just set up this equipment so we can monitor the room, and hopefully we can find out who – or what – is behind this."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Tamaki said, "I believe I already know who is responsible." He thrust a wooden doll into the air.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"Why, it's Beelzenef," said an eerie voice from behind Mai, "Beelzenef the curse doll!"

Mai spun around to see a dark figure cloaked in all black towering over her. She gasped and stumbled backwards. She caught a glimpse of Tamaki hiding behind one of the coaches. The twins had trapped Haruhi in a protective embrace, despite his protests. Honey had climbed up on Mori's shoulders, and was hugging his stuffed rabbit tightly. Everyone seemed to be trembling with fear, even Usa-chan – everyone except for Kyoya, who seemed to remain calm.

He adjusted his glasses. "Mai, this is Umehito Nekozawa. He is a student here at Ouran."

"He's also the president of the Black Magic Club," Tamaki whispered from behind the coach. "He's the one who's been cursing us!"

"That is correct," Nekozawa let out a sinister laugh. "With the power of Beelzenef the curse doll I have placed you all under a powerful –"

"He's clearly an amateur," A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to see Naru enter the room. "He could never have cast such a curse," he continued.

Nekozawa started to protest, but Naru cut him off once more. "I don't even think we're dealing with a curse here. I believe this is the work of… a poltergeist!"


End file.
